


Wretched

by KabochaKitsune



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A/B/O/tober, A/B/O/tober 2020, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Disturbing Themes, Emasculation, F/M, Female Alpha, Forced Secondary Gender Transformation, Fucked Up, Genital Torture, Gross, Humiliation, I cannot emphasize Dead Dove: Do Not Eat hard enough, Impregnation, Incest, Intersex, Involuntary Arousal, Knotting, Kyriarchical Attitudes, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, Misomegism, Mommy Issues, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Intimacy, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Predatory, Rape, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Secondary Gender Essentialism, Secondary Sexism, Sexism, Sexual Torture, Shut up it's magic, Sibling Incest, Untrimmed Nails, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Injury, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Violence, Vaginal tearing, Violent Sex, forced sex change, forced transformation, gender essentialism, no preparation, non-consensual impregnation, non-consensual incest, this one's another doozy tread fuckin' lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: "What'd youdoto me!?""Now now, big brother. It's not very kind of you to assume all pitfalls in your life are my doing.""Stop snake-talking and fix it!"Azula's laugh was a bright, merry version of a horrible cackle. "Aw, Zuzu. I can't fix anything that's wrong with you."
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948057
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Wretched

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking... I hope I tagged everything. Tell me if I missed something and please be careful saldkfj.
> 
> If you also were pretty sure Azula was playing seductress in that bedroom confrontation scene in Book Three you already know the gist of how creepy this gets.
> 
> A/B/O/tober Day 15: Forced Secondary Gender Transformation

"What'd you _do_ to me!?"

"Now now, big brother. It's not very kind of you to assume all pitfalls in your life are my doing."

"Stop snake-talking and fix it!"

Azula's laugh was a bright, merry version of a horrible cackle. "Aw, Zuzu. I can't fix anything that's wrong with you."

" _Wretch_ ," Zuko spat, one hand gripping hard between his legs and the other clawing at the imported rug. He flinched when slim fingers slid into his hair, but he couldn't spare the energy to even shake his head. Shuddered, still clutching the smooth space beneath his cock to try to stifle the horrible ache, as long, pointed nails combed through down to the scalp and grazed so lightly that tingles ran across his whole scalp, bodily pleasure despite his horror. "Stop it..."

"Why, don't be so coy, dear thing." Nails slid away, however, so that Azula could tilt her hand instead to pet across her brother's hair, sweet and doting like she never was to anything. "Aren't you craving touch, right now? That'll only get more pronounced the longer things go..."

" _What's going?_ " Zuko gritted out, wishing she wasn't right, wishing he wasn't craving that gentle stroking as deeply as he craved approval. "What's happening to me?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" his sister purred. Fingers stroked, petted, then twisted, grabbing Zuko by the hair and throwing him over onto his side. He cried out, curled in on himself, but her foot came down on his hip, shoved him onto his back. The toe hooked under his wrist next to fling his hand away from himself; deadly nails made abrupt work of the front of his sleeping trousers.

Zuko's voice choked out in the back of his throat. He reached to bat her away, but she caught one wrist and stomped down hard on the other, pinning him to the floor and cracking bones in the process. He _howled_ , too overloaded, too out of himself to keep any composure at all. The hum of amusement in response sounded so much like a purr.

"My, my. All turned out and nowhere to go." Azula's free hand tore at the tatters she'd made of Zuko's clothing, ripping a wide hole that bared him from waist to mid-thigh. Her thumb and forefinger pinched mincingly around his cock as though picking up a dirty handkerchief and lifted it to see below.

Her lips spread in a dark, feline smile.

"Looks like you're pretty far along. Good. The less I have to look at testicles in my life the happier I'll be." She let go his shaft, nudging it out of the way with the backs of her fingers instead - as though it was suddenly less filthy, without a sac to dirty them - and stroked her thumb along the unmarred smoothness where said sac had once been, all kinks of hair with no bulge. A high noise strained between Zuko's gritted teeth; his thighs parted, but he shoved himself backward along the floor with his heels, trying to escape the touch. Azula quirked a brow and pressed more firmly, back along his perineum, and he choked on another weak noise. "The more you fight me, Zuzu, the worse it'll be for you."

"Fuck you." Zuko's voice was all strain, the words pinched and gagged out in the moment he dared to part his teeth. They clenched down hard again, his head throwing back as Azula turned her hand around and started rubbing between his legs with two fingertips instead. "Shit!"

"There we go," Azula hummed, stroking the spot where skin was beginning to pucker. "Just hold on a little longer for me."

"Stop - stop - fuck, make it stop, it _hurts_ \- "

"Growing pains, dear brother. You can't expect presenting to be a seamless process."

"Wh-at the fuck are you talking about?" The words were a strangled shriek, nearly hysterical, and he tried to turn against her hold to no avail as his back arched on its own, thighs throwing wide. "What is that - what are you _doing!?_ "

His voice rose in a yelp on the last syllable as Azula's fingers sank into the new, moist slit under her touch.

"I certainly hope Mai hasn't been expecting much of you. You do know what fingering is, Zuko? How to pleasure an omega's folds?"

"I'm an _alpha!_ "

"Not anymore."

Her fingers curled and _shoved_ inwards, pulling a scream from Zuko's mouth as she forced her way into an opening that was still much too tight, not nearly slick enough. She felt her nail tips pierce sensitive skin, rumbled low in her throat. Watched Zuko _squirm_ as she fingerfucked his tight new cunt, forcing him to adjust to her thrusts well before the passage fully opened up, listened to him yell and scream and finally, deliciously, _beg_.

"Stop, stop, Azula, fuck, fuck, it _hurts_ , it hurts, what do you want, why are you doing this, just _stop_..."

"Why?" Azula finally stepped off Zuko's broken wrist, took a knee while he pulled it in to cradle against his chest. "To make you less than me, lesser than you already were, Disappointment. To guarantee me my rightful seat on the throne. No _omega_ can be Fire Lord."

"Why are you _touching_ me, get out, get out..." His voice cracked, and Azula purred with a thick rumble to see tears of pain in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Zuko. So naive. Shall I list my myriad reasons for the benefit of your flighty little overloaded omega brain?" Her other knee touched the floor between Zuko's legs, and the first joined it. "Because I can." She snapped her knees apart, pressing Zuko's thighs wide. "Because I _like_ degrading you, even more than I enjoy degrading the omegas who were born beneath my station." Her fingers slammed into him, deep to the knuckle. "Because I'm better than you." When she pulled out abruptly, pulling a choked sob from the back of Zuko's throat, her entire hand was red with blood. "Because you can't stop me." She let go of her brother's unbroken wrist, undoing her sash and letting her robes fall open. "Because you're _weak_." As expected, he did nothing - could do nothing - to resist, wrapping his now-freed hand gingerly around his swelling wrist. "Because seeing _you_ bleeding underneath me is as delicious a sight as I expected." She _shoved_ his thighs apart, up, canting his hips, and scooted forward between them. "Because there's really nothing more satisfying than having an omega during their first heat."

"H- _what_ \- " No. No...

"That's what this little concoction does, silly. It's to put undeserving poseurs in their rightful place." Her grip tightened on those muscled but unresponsive thighs, hips rolling forward to rub her shaft along his crease. Zuko flinched, cried out, but _arched_. "Imagine if it didn't drop you straight into your first heat. Tsk, tsk. It would be so much harder to mount and claim you."

" _Fuck_ ," Zuko choked, twisting as best he could, trying to wrest himself from her grip, throwing a punch she leaned away from and then returned in a quick straight snap that broke his nose. The yell gurgled in Zuko's throat; he gagged, turning his head and spitting the sudden rush of blood out onto the rug.

"Mm, of course, it's also full of tranquilizers and muscle relaxants to be certain you can't resist. Some omegas are quite scrappy."

He screamed, gurgling half of it through blood, as she shoved her entire thick alpha cock into his injured cunt in a single harsh thrust.

"Not you, though. I still remember the day Father burnt up your pretty face. You just knelt down and took it." She pulled out only a few inches before slamming herself back in, seating even deeper, purring in the back of her throat to see her brother writhe and arch in agony and unwilling _pleasure_ beneath her. "I could tell then it would be easy to claim you." Her hands pressed more firmly, folded his legs up toward his chest, and she settled right into a hard and fast _fucking_ , watching his face as she felt and heard him _squelch_ , dripping slick and blood. Grimacing, trying to grit his teeth between loud and desperate gasps and pants, gagging on his own blood and streaming involuntary tears. Delicious.

He was perfectly fitted to her, opening easily and smoothly to a good dicking just like an omega should, but still snug, still convulsively _clutching_ around her cock. She felt a moan bubble up in her throat, and just for him, she let it go. She was usually controlling of her sounds and responses, especially when breaking an omega in, but for Zuko? For Zuko, she knew it would be far worse for him to hear her pleasure in his violent assault.

"St... stop..." His words were slurred, breathy, so clearly an _effort_. "Don't - d-don't - hurts - "

"Oh, Zuzu." Her voice dripped honey and poison. "Do you really want me to stop?" She slowed her thrusts, from pounding to languid, and he _writhed_ under her, arching so deeply his whole back left the floor, head and backside the only points of contact. His breath strangled around a harsh noise of painful desperation.

"No no no I fuck I can't d-don't please it hurts - "

"Don't what, Zuzu?" She leaned forward, thick scent blanketing over his. "Don't stop?"

"Nngh!" He gritted his teeth, hard, but his body failed its arch so that he could _buck_ hips up to hers.

"Shh shh shh, it's okay, it's okay... going slowly must be torture..." She rolled her hips so lazily even as she spoke, and to her dark delight, Zuko _nodded_. "My sweet pathetic little turtle-duck... I'll make it stop hurting..."

Zuko barely had a moment for his eyes to widen at the nickname, eyes meeting hers in horror, before she snapped abruptly up to a punishing pace, deep drives that might have hurt for a fresh omega even without the internal injuries, and he could only arch and howl, bucking up to try to meet her, sobbing openly - _finally_ \- and clutching at the shoulder of her robes with his good hand. She pounded into him, breath heavy, pleasant heat coiling through her loins and belly, watching tears track back from the corners of his eyes to become lost in his hair, and groaned when his breath broke into whispers of _pleasepleaseplease_ that were absolutely not protest.

It was an effort to hold back, to pound into him without letting her knot catch, to drive him viciously past unwanted pleasure and involuntary desperation into agony, overstimulation and need. She measured the snap of her hips, held his thighs tight, sweat trickling down her brow as she fucked and fucked and fucked his twitching little cunny until finally he wailed out _need your knot!_ and she shoved herself home in one tearing, violent push and slapped her palms to the floor to brace herself as she dove down and bit right into the side of his neck. He quaked as she came inside him, as he came hard in response, pulsing and squeezing around the bliss and discomfort and pain of that thick knot wedged in his small cunt, locked tightly to gashes and tears, and moaned in terrible _relief_. His whole body jerked and twitched with the pulses of his orgasm, and he arched up to press them flush, to feel her body heat against his as the bite took firm hold and he melted into the bliss of being knotted and _claimed_. Her hips jerked, milking her knot inside that twitching, bloody hole, filling his newly changed body deep with load after load of virile cum. As soon as the bite took root, as soon as she felt his essence collapse to let hers in, she pulled bloody teeth away and leaned in further to whisper in his ear. Still throbbing, _still coming_ into that tight heat and not bothering to hold the bite for his comfort until the end, she hummed in amusement and then purred, "You're mine, little turtle-duck. You know how mating heats work, don't you?" She traced her tongue through the shell of his ear, smearing blood on his skin, eliciting a whimper as he continued to tremble on her knot. "I can't wait to see you round with my turtle-ducklings, Zuzu."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do (for some ungodly reason)? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
